Supongamos
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. SwanQueen. Two-shot. "Lastimarte fue una estupidez. Porque sé que nací para amarte, no para herirte, lo supe en el momento en el que te conocí. En ese momento me sentí tan nueva, tan fresca. Me cambiaste. Nací para ser tuya, y tu para ser mía, pero soy tan estúpida que eche todo a perder, Regina."- dijo Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Sus dedos seguían presionando los botones de su teléfono, redactando un nuevo mensaje. "Otro mensaje más, solo uno más, sino responde me iré, lo juro." -Se decía a si misma, ignorando que llevaba más de diez mensajes diciéndose lo mismo.

"Se que fui inmadura, y egoísta, pero puedo cambiar. Por favor, Regina, déjame intentarlo. Puedo ser mejor." Regina leía el mensaje, una y otra vez. ¿Cuantas veces había escuchado las mismas palabras? Demasiadas para mantener la cuenta. Desechó el aparato a un lado, y recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama, suspirando mientras escuchaba como Emma tocaba a su puerta de nuevo, como Emma gritaba desde fuera de su casa.

–¿Mamá?- dijo Henry asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.- ¿Qué pasa con Emma? -Regina lo observó y vio su cara de preocupación. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el.

Henry sabía que Emma y Regina habían terminado después de diez años de relación, ¿el motivo? Nunca lo supo. Regina siempre se negaba a darle alguna explicación. "Son cosas de adultos, Henry." Dijo Regina. "Pero ya no soy un niño, merezco saberlo." Contestó Henry. Y en realidad esa era la verdad, Henry ya no era un niño, ya era un adolescente, y se daba cuenta de cosas, dichas o no dichas.

* * *

Regina tenía veinte años cuando tuvo a Henry. Su concepción no fue la más agradable, fue producto de un abuso por parte de un conocido de la familia. Fue el peor momento de su vida, esa situación hizo que se volviera fría con las personas, que desconfiara de ellas. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada su primer pensamiento fue abortar. "Yo no pedí por esto." Pensó Regina. Se sentía acabada, destrozada, esa no era la forma en la que se había imaginado su vida. Pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que la pequeña personita que estaba dentro de ella tampoco tenia la culpa, y tampoco había pedido por ello. Cuando su vientre comenzó a crecer y Regina comenzó a sentirlo, la primera vez que escucho sus latidos, la primera vez que vio su forma, su cara borrosa en ese ultrasonido, en ese momento supo que iba a amar a esa persona por el resto de su vida, que haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, y que daría lo mejor de ella para hacer de esa pequeña criatura una buena persona, de buen corazón, de buenas intenciones.

Cora, su madre, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, apoyándola, desde el momento en el que Regina le contó lo que había sucedido aquella tarde con Leopoldo, conocido-amigo de su padre. Cora se había encargado de el, habían conseguido una buena sentencia para que no saliera de la cárcel en un largo tiempo. Apoyó a Regina cuando le dijo que quería abortar al bebé, aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto, pero la apoyo porque sabia que no era fácil, que no seria fácil su vida con esa pequeña persona como un recordatorio de lo que paso, y la apoyó cuando Regina decidió quedarse con el bebé.

Desde ese momento madre e hija se volvieron más cercanas, si bien Regina siempre fue más cercana a su padre hasta el momento en el que murió, esa situación hizo que su madre y ella se volvieran más cercanas, inseparables.

* * *

Cuatro años después de el nacimiento de Henry, Kathryn invitó a Regina a salir.

–Tienes que vivir un poco, Regina. Aun hay tiempo.- Le dijo la rubia animadamente.

Regina negó con la cabeza a la vez que decía. –Kathryn, Henry tiene cuatro años, no creo que este listo.

Kathryn sonrió tiernamente. –¿Henry o tú, Regina? Cuando digo que tienes que vivir un poco lo digo en serio. No puedes aferrarte al pasado, Regina. Date cuenta que te esta matando. Henry es la única persona a la que le sonríes, tienes que salir, distraerte, olvidarte por un momento de las situaciones de mierda que a veces la vida nos pone.- le dijo la rubia tomando su mano.- Regina, por favor hazlo, solo esta vez, te lo prometo, salgamos hoy y divirtámonos como antes, pretendamos que somos adolescentes de nuevo y emborrachémonos hasta no saber de nosotras, solo este día, ¿si?- Regina sonrió.- ¡Ahí está! Sonreíste, sabia que aun podías hacerlo para cualquier humano a tu alrededor.

Esa noche terminaron en un bar, lleno de personas entre diecisiete y veinte años, uno que otro mayor pero los jóvenes llenaban el lugar.

–Día de cambiar pañales.- dijo Kathryn cerca de su oído. Regina asintió mientras se bebía su segundo shot de la noche. Kathryn ordenó de nuevo.- No puedo creer que nosotras también actuábamos así. Mira a esos dos.-dijo a la vez que señalaba a una pareja en una esquina de el bar, se besaban y tocaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.- Me recuerdan a ti y a esa chica en el campamento de verano cuando teníamos dieciséis.- dijo la rubia soltando una carcajada. Regina sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y agradeció que el bar tuviera muy poco iluminación.

–Yo nunca he hecho algo así.- dijo Regina negando también con la cabeza.

–Regina, todos nos dimos cuenta, aparte de que se encerraron en nuestra habitación como por tres horas, de verdad, ¿qué demonios hicieron en tres horas?

Regina sonrió ampliamente. –Nada de tu incumbencia.- le dijo secamente. Kathryn negó aun sonriendo. Después de un momento las dos estallaron de la risa. Regina se sentía tan bien en ese momento, no sabia si era la compañía, o los tragos de tequila que estaban comenzando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

Después de su quinto shot Kathryn se disculpó y se dirigió al baño. Regina se tomó otro shot, ya no sentía el ardor del alcohol en su garganta. "Ya fueron suficientes." Se dijo a si misma. En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sonrió.

–Terminaste pronto.- dijo a la vez que se giraba.

–¿huh?- dijo la rubia frente a ella, que evidentemente no era Kathryn.

–Oh.- dijo Regina tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Aclaró su garganta y hablo de nuevo.- Perdón, te confundí.- la rubia sonrió ampliamente. Su grado de ebriedad evidente.

–Te perdono.- le contesto a la vez que le ofrecía su mano.- Emma. Emma Swan.- Regina la observó, de pies a cabeza, y después observó su mano. Emma entrecerró sus ojos.- Demasiado desconfiada, ¿no? -Regina parpadeo varias veces, concentrándose de nuevo y tomó la mano de Emma, sacudiéndola gentilmente.

–Regina Mills.-Emma le volvió a sonreír, aun sujetando su mano.

–Hey, ¿ya me cambiaste?- dijo Kathryn detrás de Regina. Regina soltó la mano de Emma, tan rápido como si la hubiera quemado.

* * *

–Y dime Emma, ¿cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto Kathryn.

–Diecisiete.- contestó Emma de forma engreída.

–Miss Swan, ¿tiene permiso para estar aquí?-pregunto Regina. "Es solo una niña." Pensó.

–No, y si.- dijo Emma soltando una risita.- Dime Emma, Regina.- Regina arqueo una ceja.- O llámame como quieras, cualquier forma esta bien.- volvió a decir la rubia mientras asentía.

* * *

–No, de verdad puedo ir yo sola.- dijo la rubia mientras trataba de caminar correctamente fuera del bar.

–Emma, déjanos llevarte a tu casa, ya es tarde.- replicó Regina. Kathryn observando detrás de ellas.- Sube al taxi.

Emma la miró de pies a cabeza. –Solo con una condición.- dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba esa sonrisa engreída que había aparecido como un millón de veces en esa noche. Regina asintió, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.- La condición es que me des tu numero.- le dijo Emma aun sonriendo. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de una forma que parecía sobrehumana.

–No.- le dijo de forma seca pero aun sorprendida.

Kathryn soltó una carcajada. –La mejor noche de mi vida.- Regina le dirigió esa clase de mirada que dice "tu y yo vamos a hablar más tarde".

La sonrisa de Emma se desvaneció. –¿Por qué no? Es un buen trato, tu me llevas a salvo a casa y yo consigo tu numero.

–Emma es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda la noche, sube al taxi.

–¡Wow! No tienes porque ser ruda, sabes.- dijo suspirando.- De verdad estoy bien, puedo ir caminando.

Kathryn negó y ahora fue su turno de regresarle la mirada a Regina. –Emma, estoy muriendo de sueño.- dijo Kathryn.- Sube al auto, yo te voy a dar su maldito numero.- Emma le sonrió ampliamente a Kathryn, a Regina le saco la lengua y se metió al taxi. Regina tomo el brazo de su amiga, deteniéndola antes de que entrara al taxi.

–¡¿qué demonios?!- le murmuro. Kathryn se encogió de hombros mientras le murmuro de vuelta un "vive un poco."

Después de que Kathryn y Regina llevaran a Emma a su casa, después de que Kathryn le diera el numero de Regina a Emma, después de que Emma le mando un mensaje con un "Buens doas, Reguns. Descanss " Después de que Regina soltará una carcajada por la inhabilidad de cierta rubia al escribir borracha, después de debatir en contestarlo o no y al final no hacerlo, después de eso, Regina durmió, tan cómodamente como hace mucho no lo hacia. "Es culpa de el alcohol" se dijo a si misma mientras el sueño la llenaba.

* * *

Un año después Regina y Emma decidieron comenzar una relación.

"Vive, Regina, ¡vive!" Le dijo Kathryn cuando la morena acudió a ella llena de pánico y emoción.

–No sé que hacer, Kathryn. Emma es muy joven, no quiero arruinar su vida, yo ya tengo un hijo, no quiero detenerla de que viva lo que tiene que vivir. Pero la quiero, y no entiendo el por que, es tan engreída, egocéntrica, y piensa que el mundo le pertenece, pero al mismo es tan adorable, tan gentil, tan perfecta. ¿Es normal que me sienta así?- le dijo Regina con preocupación en sus ojos.

Kathryn la miro con suavidad. –Para el amor no existe un por que, Regina.- Los ojos de Regina se abrieron.- No estoy diciendo que la ames, solo estoy diciendo que estas cosas pasan, y que debes de afrontarlas y aprovecharlas y disfrutarlas, porque así como se presentan se van, y no sabes hasta que punto de tu vida vas a volver a encontrarte con una oportunidad como esta. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Me olvide de poner una nota en el primer capitulo, pero bueno, lo voy a hacer aquí. Esta historia iba a ser un one-shot como mis dos historias anteriores, pero me di cuenta que iba a ser más largo de lo esperado, así que decidí hacerlo en dos partes. Aunque supongo que esta segunda parte va a quedar más larga que la primera.

P.D.: Como no tengo otra forma de comunicarme con **venus1485**, lo voy a hacer por este capitulo y espero, de verdad, que pueda leerlo, porque no tengo otra forma de agradecerle. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, venus1485. Y lo siento por no hacer continuación de las dos historias anteriores.

P.D.2: Con este capitulo volvemos al presente, al inicio de la historia en el capitulo 1.

Gracias por leer, y como siempre los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 2.**

–Lo que sucede con Emma, cariño, es que no sabe cual es el momento indicado para hacer una visita.- dijo tocando la mejilla de su hijo.

Henry la observó entrecerrando sus ojos. –¿Por qué no la dejas volver? Ya es suficiente.-dijo tomando la mano de su mamá.- Quiero que seas feliz de nuevo.- Regina le sonrió tiernamente.- Y sé que eres feliz con ella. Habla con ella, mamá.

Regina asintió a las palabras de su hijo, nunca podría decirle que no, incluso si eso era hablar con Emma.- Vuelve a tu habitación, y trata de dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a hablar con Emma.- Henry asintió.- Descansa, Henry.- antes de que pudiera girarse lo tomó del brazo.- Cariño, no te preocupes por mi.- le dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no tocaba sus ojos. Henry suspiró y asintió, para después girarse y entrar de nuevo a su habitación.

Regina bajó las escaleras, y antes de abrir la puerta suspiró y recargó su frente en ella. "Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Regina." Se decía a si misma. Suspiró de nuevo, se puso su mascara de indiferencia y abrió la puerta.

–¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo con veneno en su voz.

Emma se levantó del primer escalón del porche. –Creí que nunca abrirías.- le contesto la rubia sonriendo tímidamente mientras que daba unos pasos hacia Regina.

–Te hice una pregunta, Emma.

Emma asintió. –Quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo, quiero arreglar las cosas.

Regina entrecerró sus ojos. –¿En serio, Emma?-le preguntó de forma sarcástica- ¿en serio? Son las cuatro de la mañana, y tu tienes ganas de hablar.- Emma agachó la mirada.- ¿Y de que quieres hablar, Emma? Dímelo, me muero de ganas de oírlo.

–No hace falta actuar así, Gina.- contestó la rubia aun con su mirada en el suelo.- No hace falta actuar como si no te importa, porque sé que si te importa.- Regina resopló, y Emma levanto su vista.- ¿De verdad ya no te importa?

–¿El que exactamente?- le preguntó la morena en el mismo tono.

–Tu y yo.- dijo señalando entre ellas.- Nosotras.

–Si bien recuerdo, tu dejaste claro hace unos meses atrás que estabas cansada de ese "nosotras". O nosotros, porque Henry esta incluido.- Le contestó Regina, ya sin sarcasmo en su voz, ahora solo dolor. Emma negó y volvió a ver al suelo.- Por supuesto que lo vas a negar. Pero como ya te cansaste de vivir lo que no habías vivido porque yo y mi hijo te habíamos detenido, ahora quieres volver.- continuó Regina.- No es tan fácil, Emma. No lo es. Me destrozaste completamente. Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso, yo no te pedí que renunciaras a tu vida para que estuvieras en la nuestra.

–Regina…

–No. No más "Regina"-dijo interrumpiéndola.- Debería de estar feliz, Miss Swan, ya no hay nada que te detenga de vivir. Ya eres libre, ya no hay a quien le des explicaciones del por que llegas tarde, o esas cosas que tanto te fastidiaban.

–Regina, déjame hablar.- Emma trató de nuevo.

–No, ya hablaste suficiente, y dejaste todo muy claro, ahora me toca hablar a mi.-dijo Regina fingiendo un tono autoritario.- Ya no te quiero volver a ver, Emma. Lo digo en serio, no quiero que vuelvas, quiero que dejes de llamar, quiero que dejes de mandar mensajes, quiero que… -suspiró tratando de contener las lagrimas.- quiero que te alejes de mi y de Henry.

–No.- Dijo Emma casi sin respiración a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.- No.- volvió a decir.

–Si.- dijo Regina con firmeza y supuesta indiferencia.- Buenas noches, Miss Swan.-Dijo mientras se giraba para cerrar la puerta.

Emma la alcanzó, poniendo un pie entre la puerta y el marco.

–Emma... - dijo Regina, ya sin fuerzas.

–Déjame explicarte, por favor. Si quieres, después de esto desaparezco de tu vida. Pero no me pidas que desaparezca de la de Henry por favor. No sin antes explicarte.

Regina suspiró, moviéndose para darle paso a Emma. Caminaron hasta el estudio. Regina se sentó detrás del pequeño escritorio, mientras que Emma se sentó frente a ella. Permanecieron en silencio. Emma observando a Regina, y Regina observando a su alrededor, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con la mujer frente a ella.

–Regina, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.- Regina asintió.- Solo escúchame, por favor.-Regina asintió de nuevo. Emma contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez. Una vez que termino soltó el aire, y volvió a hablar.- Cuando dije todo eso, en realidad no lo sentía, lo dije porque estaba enojada. Enojada por como habías estado actuando últimamente…

–Claro.- dijo Regina interrumpiéndola.- Ahora vas a decir que fue mi culpa. Emma elige bien tus palabras, porque esta puede ser tu última oportunidad de salir un poco limpia del desastre que hiciste.

Emma trago saliva. –No, Gina.

–Regina.- la volvió a interrumpir.- Regina Mills.

–¡Déjame hablar, Regina! Mierda.-Regina arqueo una ceja.- Perdón. Perdón, perdón.- dijo la rubia de forma apresurada.- Sé que lo que te dije aquella vez no fue tu culpa, y que mis acciones no se justifican con nada, y si sé que hice mal al hablarte así. Sé que hice mal al culparte, al decirte que por ti yo había desperdiciado mi vida, Regina, al decirte que me habías detenido de vivir. Créeme, nunca he sentido que lo hayas hecho. Al contrario, la mejoraste, hiciste que tuviera sentido, le diste vida a mi vida.- su voz se quebró.- Regina, no hay día que pase y me arrepienta por haberte hablado así.- continuo entre sollozos.- Entiendo que no quieras verme, porque para ser sincera yo tampoco quiero verme, no me soporto, desde ese día siento que no soy yo, Regina.-volvió a sollozar.- Te perdí a ti, y a Henry.- la miró a los ojos.- Perdí a mi familia, y me perdí a mi. Todo por una estupidez.- dijo negando.

Regina la miró con furia. –¿Te parece una estupidez? ¿Exactamente que te parece una estupidez, Emma? ¿Lo que dijiste o el cómo reaccione?- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella.- No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que todo lo que dijiste no fue ninguna estupidez. En realidad creo que todo lo que dijiste fue lo que realmente sentías, porque ya sabes, las personas sacan sus verdaderas personalidades en los peores momentos.

Emma negó de nuevo, levantándose también de su asiento. –Creo que fue una estupidez la forma en la que actué, mi forma inmadura y egoísta de hacer las cosas. Eso, Regina, eso fue una estupidez. No actuar como la persona adulta que soy. Lastimarte fue una estupidez. Porque sé que nací para amarte, no para herirte, lo supe en el momento en el que te conocí. En ese momento me sentí tan nueva, tan fresca. Estaba cansada de estar sola, y en ese momento tu apareciste, y fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Regina. Me cambiaste. Nací para ser tuya, y tu para ser mía, pero soy tan estúpida que eche todo a perder.- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

–Emma.- dijo Regina tomando sus manos y destapando su rostro. Por más que estuviera enojada con la rubia no soportaba verla triste. Esa era una de las razones por las que se negaba a hablar con ella, sabia que en el momento en el que viera a Emma vulnerable olvidaría su dolor y pondría el bienestar de Emma primero.- Emma, ven.- le dijo mientras la acercaba al sillón. Las dos se sentaron, quedando frente a la otra. Regina cruzó su pierna derecha debajo de su izquierda. Emma comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio con la cabeza baja.- Emma, supongamos que te extraño, supongamos que me importas. Supongamos que tengo miedo de que algo te pase porque no estas aquí. Supongamos que éramos felices.-Emma levantó la vista, su ceño fruncido en confusión y sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas.- Supongamos que por las noches o a cualquier hora del día extraño tus brazos alrededor de mi. Supongamos que esto.-dijo señalando entre las dos.- lo que había entre nosotras era real.

–Es real, Gina.-dijo Emma entre sollozos, su voz reflejaba lo mismo que su rostro, confusión.- Lo es.- Regina negó con la cabeza. Todo lo que le había dicho a Emma era real, todos los "supongamos" eran reales. Extrañaba a la rubia, le importaba, sabia que lo que había entre ellas era real, pero no podía decírselo de esa forma, no podía darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que aun cuando le había hecho daño, seguía preocupándose por ella, seguía extrañándola, seguía amándola.- Regina, por favor, déjame internarlo una vez más. Dame un mes solamente, si en ese mes no te demuestro que de verdad te amo, que me importas más que nada en el mundo, te juro que me voy, desaparezco de tu vida, y acepto las condiciones que digas.

–Emma… - dijo en forma de suplica.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué lo haces parecer tan fácil?

–Porque lo es, Regina. No tenemos porque complicarnos las cosas. La vida es acerca de amar, perdonar, y luchar. Yo te amo, estoy buscando tu perdón, y estoy luchando por una segunda oportunidad.- dijo con esperanza en su voz.

–¿Cómo sé que me estas diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a herir de nuevo?- le pregunto Regina, sus lagrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

–Mírame a los ojos.- le dijo la rubia.- Mírame y dime que te estoy mintiendo.-limpió sus propias lagrimas.- Baja tus paredes, Regina y déjame entrar de nuevo, por favor.

–No puedo.- dijo Regina vacilante tomando la mano de Emma.- No puedo aferrarme a ti. No puedo hacérmelo a mi misma.- Emma apretó su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es una pena que acabe así, Emma. Pero no es suficiente con decir lo siento. Todo acerca de ti parece una mentira, tus palabras, tus acciones, todo, solo porque ya no confío en ti. Vamos a estar mejor así, Emma, al menos por ahora. Lo mejor es decir adiós y que cada quien siga por su camino.-la rubia negó con la cabeza sujetando más fuerte su mano.- Emma, piénsalo, es lo mejor. Yo no estoy lista, y tu tampoco. No te engañes, por favor. Aun puedes ver a Henry, jamás le haría algo así, jamás le negaría el derecho de ver a su ma.-Emma le sonrió dulcemente, Regina hizo lo mismo.- Tal vez después, amor. Tal vez después, cuando ya no duela tanto, y si tu y yo queremos darle otra oportunidad, entonces lo haremos. Pero hoy no, hoy solo te puedo decir adiós.

Emma asintió. –No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, Regina Mills, porque sé que aun me amas. Tus palabras duelen ahora, pero no son nada a comparación de lo que yo te hice sentir, y siempre me voy a sentir mal por eso.-volvió a sollozar.- La única que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, y voy a respetar tu decisión de mantener las distancias, al menos por ahora. Sé que no tengo la fortaleza para dejarte ir, y sé que lo único que quiero hacer es amarte, y en algún momento me vas a dejar hacerlo de nuevo, yo me voy a encargar de eso, me voy a encargar de curar las heridas que ya causé, voy a limpiar el desastre que yo hice.- se acercó y la besó dulcemente. Regina se separó antes de perderse en el momento.- Te amo, Gina. Y me voy a encargar de demostrártelo todos los días de mi vida.- la rubia se levantó.- Dile a Henry que lo veo el fin de semana para su partido.- Regina asintió.- Buenas días, Gina. Te amo.-dijo antes de salir de el estudio.

–Yo también te amo, Emma.- dijo Regina en un susurro.

* * *

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Kathryn mientras se sentaba cerca de la barra. Regina estaba cocinando su famoso pastel de manzana.

Últimamente tenia mejor animo, las cosas habían mejorado, ella y Emma habían hecho un poco de paz, ahora por lo menos se hablaban un poco más. Emma había dejado de enviar mensajes cada diez minutos, pero igual seguía insistiendo, pero ya no tan seguido. Le llamaba de vez en cuando, con el pretexto de hablar sobre Henry pero antes de que las dos se dieran cuenta ya estaban hablando de cómo había sido su día, o de los planes que tenían para los días siguientes. De vez en cuando le enviaba flores con pequeños mensajes en ella. La primeras flores que le envió tenían una tarjeta que decía:

_Creo que he encontrado el eslabón perdido entre los animales y el homo sapiens: Yo. _

_Atentamente E. Swan._

Cuando Regina leyó esa tarjeta no supo si reírse o enojarse porque Emma había destruido una cita que a Regina le encantaba. Así continuo Emma, enviando flores y pequeñas tarjetas con diferentes frases, unas más profundas que otras, y otras al simple estilo de Emma.

–Bien.- Contestó Regina aun de espaldas a Kathryn.- Muy bien de hecho.- volvió a decir, pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a la vez que recordaba la ultima tarjeta de Emma. "_Si no tardas mucho te espero toda la vida. –Emma Wilde_."

–Ajá.-contestó Kathryn de forma sospechosa.- ¿Qué te sucede, Regina Mills?

–Nada.- contesto mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga a la cara.- de verdad, Kat, estoy muy bien, me siento bien, eso es todo.

–Ajá.- volvió a decir la rubia ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Deja de decir "ajá" y trata de formar una oración coherente.- le dijo Regina fingiendo enfado. Kathryn soltó una carcajada.

–Olvídalo… oh,- Kathryn arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a Regina de forma curiosa.- Emma.- Regina ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras la palabra confusión se podía leer en su rostro.- Emma.-Repitió Kathryn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–De verdad, Kathryn Nolan, deberías de buscar ayuda profesional, el que no puedas formar una oración correctamente es algo preocupante.

La rubia resopló.- Por favor, no te hagas la inocente. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–No.-contesto Regina.- No lo sé, y estoy segura de que no quiero saberlo.

–Emma y tu, están avanzando, están intentándolo de nuevo.- dijo con seguridad en su tono.

–No.-volvió a decir la morena. Dio un suspiró y continuo.- No estamos intentándolo de nuevo, pero si, en efecto, estamos avanzando.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente –¡Lo sabia! Sabia que Henry no te había estado comprando flores cada semana durante un año. Sabia que Henry no había estado sacando buenas notas como para poner esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Sabia que había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa, algo, como una persona en realidad.-Regina sonrió.- Dios, Regina cuéntame todo.

–No.

–Regina Mills.

–Kathryn Nolan.

–¿Ya se acostaron de nuevo?

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron. –¡Kathryn!

La rubia sonrió nuevamente. -¿Qué? No es algo que no hayan hecho antes.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Mamá, ya llegue.- dijo Henry desde la puerta principal.

–Estoy en la cocina, cariño.- Henry apareció unos segundos después.

–Hola, tía Kathryn.- dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Ma quiere hablar contigo.- dijo dirigiéndose a Regina.- Esta esperando fuera.

Regina asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, no sin antes detenerse a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. Antes de que abandonara por completo la cocina escucho un "Suerte" por parte de Kathryn y una risa por parte de Henry.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal recordó la noche en la que le había dicho adiós a Emma. Y en la promesa que Emma le había hecho esa noche. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Emma sentada en el mismo escalón de aquella noche. Regina aclaró su garganta.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Emma se levantó y asintió, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Un silencio incomodo se plantó entre las dos. Emma cambia su peso de un pie a otro, y sus manos se refugiaron en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

–Te ves bien.- dijo la rubia tímidamente.

–Gracias. -

El silencio volvió a llenar el espacio entre las dos. Pero ahora Regina se encargó de romperlo.

–Tu también te ves bien, Emma.- la rubia asintió.- ¿De que querías hablar?

Emma se encogió de hombros. –De nada, en realidad. Solo quería verte.- Regina sintió como un rubor invadía sus mejillas.- Y ahora que ya lo hice creo que debería irme.- Regina asintió.- Gina, ya paso un año.-dijo de nuevo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.- He hecho todo lo que he podido para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza… tu amor. –Dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, acercándose a Regina.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes volver a tu vida? –Regina negó con la cabeza. Emma suspiró.- Tan siquiera dime si tengo esperanzas o no.- Regina permaneció en silencio. Emma asintió.- Entiendo. El silencio dice más que mil palabras, ¿no? -después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.- Adiós Regina, de verdad espero que seas feliz.

Emma se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su Volkswagen amarillo. Antes de que Regina pudiera pensarlo comenzó a seguir a la rubia. –Emma.- dijo antes de que la rubia llegara a su auto. Emma se giró.- ¿Estas libre mañana por la noche?

–¿Huh? -contestó la rubia parpadeando varias veces tratando de comprender.

–Mañana, por la noche. Una cena.- explicó Regina.

Emma sonrió ampliamente. –Yo traigo el vino.- contesto. Regina asintió y se giró, comenzando a caminar de nuevo a su casa.

"_Ok, eso estuvo bien." _Se dijo a si misma. Una vez que entró a su casa cerró la puerta y recargo su espalda en ella. "_Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Regina_." Se volvió a decir mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Sabia lo que iba a hacer, iba a dejar que Emma entrara a su vida de nuevo. Iba a confiar en Emma, iba a confiar en que esta vez no le haría daño, iba a confiar en que esta vez todo iba a salir bien. Iba a confiar en que esta vez iban a resolver los problemas juntas. Iba a confiar en que esta vez iban a ser más maduras.

"_Supongamos que así debería de haber sido nuestra historia. Que todo lo malo por lo que pasamos era solo una etapa para poder llegar hasta el final feliz." _Se dijo Regina de nuevo. Tomó aire y regresó con su hijo y su mejor amiga en la cocina. La sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.


End file.
